Swept Away
by infinitestars10
Summary: She didn't scream, didn't panic. She knew he was a hallucination, caused by him leaving, then by him coming back. She wasn't bothered. She just needed more company - which was glaringly obvious since she was silently communicating with stares with someone who's just a figment of her imagination - and honestly, she welcomed him.
1. Chapter 1 - A Prologue, of sorts

**Disclamer:**

**I don't own the series. These characters are fictional, and made up from the genius (who uses a LOT of cliffies, but still) Rick Riordan's mind.**

**AN:**

**By the way, Reyna might be a little bit OC in this chapter, but it gets better as the chapters progress.**

o.O.o

**Keyword:**

**Used to**

**Prompt:**

**Swept away**

**Quote:**

**If you love someone, you have to let them go.**

o.O.o

She decided she was going crazy.

She sees him at night. Her mind playing tricks with her. He would be there, next to her bed, and for a second, she would smile and forget he was gone.

But he's always swept away by the wind, at the end.

The eight months without him are hard, but the ones without him are harder.

Every time she hears thunder, marvels at lightning, she is reminded of what could have been hers. The wind lashes out at her like a whip, and the sky reminds her of his eyes, the clear blue that she could drown herself into.

(She didn't like the feeling.)

Without him, the world is grey. She falls into a routine, no one to bring her to the coffee shop down the street at random times.

She hates to be one of those girls that pine over their exes, but gosh, it hurts, even if she's not technically pining over him.

She lives, and she's okay, but she wonders where it all went wrong.

Why he couldn't remember her.

Juno had said that he would get his memories back soon, but clearly she had a different idea of soon. It has been a year of worthless waiting, and yet, he still doesn't remember the secret glances over the praetor's table, the kisses after the war.

How he would share their jellybeans, eating the blue ones she hated. That night when they were stargazing, when they had their first kiss.

Gone. All gone.

o.O.o

He appears when she is at her weakest. She would see him, and stare. He would still be there, but every time she touched him, her hand goes through, and just like that, he is swept away. It's a figment of her imagination. More like a mirage, if you asked her.

The real Jason was at camp-half blood. Living his life in peace with Piper.

He moved away, three years ago, and yet the pain still hits her with a sharp pang every single day. She often lays on her bed at night, imagining what he is doing. Unintentionally, of course but when she realizes, she swears never to do that again.

It is a promise made to be broken.

She has little things that remind her of him. Of course, she burned all the pictures of him secretly at night, just to try and feel something, but she kept the old sweatshirts he used to wear and the pokemon posters that used to adorn the his wall in his old home.

Used to.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Graecus are Coming!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me now own Marie Antoinette for use of her quote. Or Reyna and Jason and Octavian. So basically, me no own HoH. : ) PEACE!**

o.O.o

**Word:**

**Cake**

**Quote:**

**Let them eat Cake.**

**Prompt:**

**A long distance relationship ain't easy.**

o.O.o

He hasn't come back to visit once.

They're all disappointed, especially Gwen and Dakota, but Reyna felt like there were twenty-two daggers stabbed into her, one by one. Like when Julius Caesar died.

He missed her seventeenth birthday, her seventeenth Christmas.

It was a Wednesday, so she bought a slice of cake.

It was a tradition of sorts, between her and Jason to eat it on Wednesday. It was chocolate, of course, his favorite.

She topped it off with a candle and blew on it.

"Yippee," she muttered with no real enthusiasm.

Apparently it was their one year "not relationship but still kind of" anniversary.

As in the last time he had been home. Well, technically it was a year and eight months.

It wasn't her idea to celebrate it, but Dakota jokingly brought it up, and it stuck ever since.

So, she was pretty much doing this for the sake of it. After all, why try and go against instinct?

She leaned against the white wall of her villa.

She was… depressed, to put it simply.

Not like cutting depressed, but depressed.

You see, they were secretly dating, but Jason never cut off the relationship. So, they were in the sort of in-between stage that only Reyna knew about.

When she goes out, she feels normal, besides how hollow the world seems to be. But that's normal right? Everyone feels like the world is hollow, with no hopes.

_Oh gosh,_ she thinks. _Maybe I am going crazy._

But it's not because of Jason. She's sure. She lives in solitude, and sometimes it gets so lonely she thinks that there's not hope. Then she catches herself thinking that way and thinks about the good things in life.

But the thing is, she's not happy. The only times she was happy was when she was small, on Circe's island with Hylla sitting next to her trying to teach her how to braid her hair. Then there was Jason, who made her laugh in the most stressful of times. But Hylla's not here anymore, and he isn't either.

They've moved on.

So has she, at least she thinks in her mind. No one suspects she sees him at night, even though he isn't appearing as much. No one suspects-

"Praetor Reyna, there's a senate meeting."

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

She turns around and looks at the door. There's a little girl, maybe seven. Reyna feels small smile tug on her lips. She's moving on.

She's called Julia, and how she got away from Terminus was a mystery, but she was a cutie.

"Okay then… bye Praetor Reyna!" Said Julia, smiling nervously.

Reyna sent a nod in her direction still smiling. She quickly finishes her cake and whistles for Aurum and Argentum. When they come, she pets them and walks out of the door, with her dogs trailing behind her.

As she passes over from the border of the city, her smiling face quickly turns into a mask of stone.

She takes her seat on the podium and looks around. Frank is seated on the chair next to her, and she asks him what they think's going on.

"How would I know?" He replies with a playful look on his face.

Reyna gives a casual shrug and calls the meeting to order.

"What are we gathered here for?" Asks Reyna.

Octavian opens his mouth to speak, (as usual, even if he's gotten better) but then, as if on cue, a messenger runs in.

"Camp Half Blood's coming! They Iris messaged us this morning. The one year anniversary of the Giant war." He says while panting.

Reyna raised one of her eyebrows. She didn't know they were coming over.

The one month anniversary of the Giant war was celebrated in Camp half Blood, but Reyna didn't attend. She claimed that she had too much work to do, repairing the destroyed building from the war.

But she guessed she couldn't have gotten away from Jason. That boy stuck to you like a flea on a lion's skin.

"When are they coming?" Asked Reyna.

After a dramatic pause, the messenger said, "In a week."

Then the senate dissolved into chaos. They barely had enough time to prepare.

But Reyna calmly sat back in her chair as she ran a thought through her mind.

She was going to see him again.

o.O.o

**AN:**

**Hiiii! Sorry for the long wait. It's the second last week of school, so busy days. Plus, there's also writer's block. But this chapter has 871+/- words, so ENJOY! By the way, one of my goals is to write a long book, so I figured out that if I wrote a page a day, I would get to 365 pages in a year. It's a miracle! Ish.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Preparing

**AN: As you can see if you read my other stories, I like angst a lot. :) This is basically a filler chapter, so don't blame me if it's boring (but blame me 'cause you can, and do it while it lasts, sis/bro. Got an account for wattpad, and it's called NotTellingMyName10. :) PEACE**

* * *

o.O.o

**Word:**

**Erratically**

**Quote:**

**I couldn't think of one (literally)**

**Prompt:**

**The responsibility of trying to update.**

* * *

o.O.o

She was going to see him again.

It would make sense if her heart were beating erratically, if her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

But it wasn't.

She was calm, and observed the chaos that became the senate.

She caught snippets of _we don't have enough time to prepare!'s_ Or _how are we going to set up? _And surprisingly one of pure bliss, some guy rambling on about Kool-Aid. Probably Dakota. She shook her head in playful disapproval and watched Frank try to calm the senate down, to no avail.

Wearing a toned down amused smile on her face, she said calm down in her deadly voice, complete with a glare.

The senate shut up after that. Then Frank shot her a look that expressed his disbelief for controlling the senate. She replied with a later.

"Should we hold the traditional one month march around the city? All in favor say aye."

Everyone said aye, including Frank. Reyna was confused since he didn't need to vote, but he was a weird boy.

There was silence after that. Then Reyna started giving them a "shouldn't you be doing something" look, but apparently it wasn't working very well, so she explained about the whole who does what thing.

The First Cohort was in charge of baking. They were going to find recipes to bake on the day they were coming and for the rest of the month. The Second Cohort was going to help them.

The third cohort was going to work with the fourth and fifth cohort for decorating the streets and whatnot.

Reyna was going to be helping the third, fourth and fifth cohort since she had a new Pegasus, courtesy of her mother. She was going to be getting the higher parts of the city that no one could reach. Frank could handle the first and second cohort easily. It might help him to be less clumsy anyways, working with small objects.

Since Hazel was one of the seven, she could retire from the legion early, which she did. Reyna didn't blame her, after all, after the Giant war, she doubted anyone wanted remember it, even if the war was of victory. Hazel is currently enrolled in the high school in New Rome, which doesn't have a lot of people considering they're probably all at the legion.

Everything will be stopped for the celebration of the war. The businesses closed, schools down, everyone gets a holiday, which is why the people in New Rome would help them prepare too. Reyna bets that Frank would be happy, since Hazel was coming to help him. The fawns get free food too, so they wouldn't have to beg anymore.

(With also the added bonus of his friends coming)

"Well then," said Frank, "this meeting is now over. We shall meet in five minutes in the forum. The first and second cohort, line up in front of me when we get there, in order. The same goes for-"

That was when Reyna stopped paying attention, one of the privileges of being ADHD.

The next time she started to listen, people were trickling out of the senate. The meeting was over, and she walked out of the senate and assembled the third, fourth and fifth cohorts in order.

* * *

o.O.o

**AN: This is pretty short in my opinion, and it came late, but I've been having writer's block… so, yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Graecus Are Coming!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot line.**

**Word Count: Around 1367**

* * *

**Word (s):**

**They come.**

**Quote:**

**The British are coming! The British are coming! (no offence to Brits)**

**Prompt:**

**My need to update. And the reviews I've gotten saying PLEASE UPDATE. Luv you all...**

* * *

The next week was Tartarus.

It was a big rush too. No one was ever still even, for a minute, and people in New Rome were always running around (panicking), either baking or decorating or doing whatever they were doing.

They were all smiling the whole time though; it wasn't everyday they get to have a month off work or school.

So obviously, the decorations were amazing, and the food had been pre-prepared, and frozen in their state by the children of Trivia.

All the restaurants and bakeries were open 24/7 this week, with people streaming in and streaming out the doors, baking cakes and such.

Despite all this, Reyna was never worried, like most people were, (even Bobby and Dakota and Gwen were worried because they were still going to see him and he was still their brother) but she did feel this sinking feeling in her chest, like her a part of her mind was sub-consciously telling her other part _I did tell you to retire didn't I?_

Yes. It did, and she's beating herself up internally because of it.

You know what they say, brain knows best, even if your heart makes the ultimate decision, which is what happened in Reyna's situation.

She looked at herself in the mirror in her bedroom. She fixed her hair, keeping her braid as neat as possible. She might've been the daughter of a war goddess, but she didn't want to embarrass herself by having hair ends flying out of her braid.

She looked at the dark circles under her eyes (they seem to be permanent ever since he left) and shrugged. She couldn't do anything about it.

The romans stand at the edge of the allocated square where the Hecate and Trivia kids worked together to create a portal for better communication between the camps, and of course for the Greeks who were in Rome to visit home, and for the Romans in camp half-blood experiencing the laid back lifestyle of a Greek. They work as one now.

On a normal day, there would a slow trickle of people stepping in and out of the portal, but today wasn't a normal day. Hundreds (two hundred or so to be specific) of Greeks stepped into Rome, and found their Roman friends and looked up at the confetti fluttering down at the crowd.

Reyna had a nostalgic smile on her face, reminded of what happened a year – take or add – ago.

She was taking in a breath, about to announce the normal "welcome Greeks to Camp Jupiter" thing, until she saw a flash of blond hair, accompanied by blue eyes and a scar that looked very familiar and her eyes softened, as in more than normal.

The Vulcan kids gave her a microphone, and she attempted to announce the welcome speech again, this time successful.

"Welcome again, Greeks, to Camp Jupiter. I hope you enjoy our one-year anniversary of the defeat of Gaia. We have worked very hard on the decorations and the food. I hope you enjoy this one month celebration." *insert smile.

(If you looked closely, you could see she was in pain, but no one looked closely enough, so she was safe.)

Frank was with his friends (the seven) so she had to say the speech by herself. He said it's okay if she wanted him there, but even she had feelings.

She put down the microphone, and thought; _have fun mingling with each other_.

She walked down the cobblestone roads of New Rome and into her villa, unnoticed. She lay down on the grass of her garden in the open *atrium and looked to the right, like she did two years ago. She wasn't surprised to see Jason there, looking right with the fondness in his clear blue eyes directed straight at her.

(Not like now, with the gaze directed at the Greek girl)

She didn't scream, didn't panic. She knew he was a hallucination, caused by him leaving, then by him coming back. She wasn't bothered. She just needed more company - which was glaringly obvious since she was silently communicating with stares with someone who's just a figment of her imagination - and honestly, she welcomed him.

"Hello," she whispered.

Then, he was carried away by the wind.

Like always.

She sighed, and got back to her feet, her little nostalgic session with her mind over.

The conch horn blew, signaling the start of lunch. It was a tradition brought to them by the Greeks.

As she walked past the crystalline pool of collected rainwater, she dipped her hand in just to feel the coolness of water. (It wasn't her fault it was summer) She walked to the forum and sat down on the couches with the seven and the head of each cabin, (the privileges of being praetor) and avoided making eye contact with any of them. To no avail, unfortunately.

"Reyna! Nice to see you again!" Said Percy.

She made a barely visible wince and closed her eyes. She knew it would be him. She raised her head and looked him in the eyes as she plastered on a fake smile.

"Nice to see you too," she said politely.

"You can always count on Reyna to re-freeze the ice." Said Leo jokingly.

Reyna gave a small laugh, halfheartedly. It could've been the worlds smallest.

Then they all succumbed to an awkward silence.

Reyna avoided looking to her left, where she knew he was, along with his girlfriend. She picked up an apple (they were her favorite fruit) and inspected it for any bruises.

"So what's the schedule for the month again?" Asked Jason.

Reyna looked up at him. Majorly wrong move. She was sure everyone at the table could see the flash of hurt in her eyes, even if her face remained stoic. She felt an automatic tighten of her hand, creating crescents in the dark red of the apple.

"You should remember Grace," She said, in a cold enough voice to make someone shiver. "It's basically just a month long parade where everybody celebrates, and nobody has to go to work or go to school."

She directed the last comment at the whole table.

"Nobody? That sounds cool," said Will.

"It is." Replied Reyna. She recognized him. Will Solace, head of the Apollo cabin. He was what you would call a typical Californian, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was one of the councilors she'd met up with while discussing the portal in New Rome.

Of course, she was only there for five minutes or so. She didn't want to see Jason or Piper.

The conversation that followed was just normal questions, nothing important.

She finished lunch, along with the rest of the Greeks at her table, and Frank and Hazel.

People were trickling out of the forum and into the parade, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

* * *

**AN: Did I use that semicolon right? I don't really use them much, so please point it out if I did anything wrong. In fact, do it for everything.**

**Sorry for that cliffy… But it's not gonna be too special.**

***For those of you who don't know, it's a block of building with a hole in it. (To simplify)**

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

Azaisya

DreamingAboutLeoValdezForever - Love that name...

"Guest" - like the real guest

xhf

HuntressJadeDaughterOfPosedion - sorry, copy and pasted it...

Kat

Ari-Chan the HalfBlood - sorry, copy and pasted it...Again.

Kozmic

MilaMizz

NeverForgiveOrForget - nice name by the way

dancinginthesunlight - reminds me of Domino by Jessie J. Your writing's good too! Actually, it's really good. LIke really goo. Like I'm honored that you read mine. Like-

You: okay! I get it.

LoneMusician

Again, DreamingAboutLeoValdezForever :) - He/She reviews a lot... thx

* * *

DFTBA!


	5. Chapter 5 - Piper's not so bad

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plotline.**

**AN: This was a pretty big challenge to write, which is why it took like 2 months. Plus - SCHOOOOOLLLLLL. SORRRYYYYYYYY :( I hope you forgive me... :)**

**PEACE.**

* * *

**Word (s):**

**They come.**

**Quote:**

**Clary: You really need to DTR.**

**Simon: What's that?**

**Clary: Define the relationship (*insert eye roll)**

**Prompt:**

**My plan?**

* * *

Recap:

_She finished lunch, along with the rest of the Greeks at her table, and Frank and Hazel._

_People were trickling out of the forum and into the parade, when she felt a tap on her shoulder._

Reyna turned around, and saw a girl with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes.

_Piper._

"Reyna, can I talk to you?" asked Piper, "In private?"

Reyna nodded curtly, and let the girl drag her to the baths – Reyna would've gone for the bathroom in the city as it was closer, but she was new here. They passed the colorful stalls, spilling with fruit and various items, while attracting curious glances from the people.

Reyna and Piper ignored them as they passed the pomerian line, and collected their weapons.

They walked to camp, where they entered the pomerian gate and passed a bunch of people.

Then the baths came into view; in it's full glory.

Piper opened one of its enormous doors, and Reyna walked in without a thanks.

"So what was it that you were going to ask me?" This rather blunt question was met with some hesitance to answer the question.

"What did I do wrong?" Piper bit her lips.

"Oh, that's very descriptive isn't it? What do you mean by it?" Reyna already knew. It was quite obvious even to her that she'd been avoiding her. She tried to keep her voice sounding bored, and she hoped Piper bought it.

Probably not though, she wasn't the daughter of Aphrodite for nothing. "Do you have something against me?"

Reyna froze. It was only for a second and to normal people, they wouldn't notice. But she was Piper. She noticed everything. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you've been avoiding me." She said it as blunt as she could. Reyna had to fight the temptation to name a hundred things she had been holding against the girl, probably the result of her charmspeak. But Reyna held her ground. Circe trained her, and while she forgot most of the magic she taught her, the art of ignoring charmspeak was imbedded into her childhood. "No I haven't," lied Reyna.

"Just tell me if you have something against me."

"No." This came surer than her last response. "I'm leaving now." She turned around and had one foot out the door when Piper caught her arm, once again.

"Please." She was pleading now.

It probably was hard for her to beg her boyfriends ex-best friend/almost girlfriend to answer her question.

"No." Reyna was pretty sure she answered too fast, and that Piper would know.

Her kaleidoscope eyes bore into her eyes, and she stared back.

Unlike others, this girl can hold her gaze. A minute might've passed, or a second. The girl finally looked away. She pursed her lips. "Fine."

She opened the door and walked out, and Reyna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She could understand Piper. She didn't hate her either, contrary to popular belief.

Reyna followed her until the crossroads at the principia and the praetor villas. She looked at it for a while. Then she took the path to the left. It was her duty as a roman.

She sat down at her desk, and ate all the jellybeans, dusted the bookshelves down, finished all the paperwork, (it had considerably lessened when Octavian had gotten moony eyed over that daughter of Hecate) and re-arranged the books on the shelves according to author and category.

Reyna had run out of things to do.

She gingerly took out her slightly battered copy of the fault in our stars. She flipped to a random page and saw the scratches she made in the page. She'd been such a confusing ball of emotions when Jason left to camp-half-blood during the seven months. She'd practically re-read it ten times and she'd memorized the first five pages. After that, she was too busy.

She smiled as flashes of jellybeans and stars clouded her mind, reminding her of the glory days. Her finger traced over the scratch marks on the words, remembering how it happened. She winced at the memory and closed the book and put it back in place. Reyna flopped down on the chair and folded her arms on the desk and found herself falling asleep.


End file.
